Alec
Alec is a main character of the Coolcrew Lore. He is god-like, and one of the most powerful members of the coolcrew. Personality Alec's personality is all over the place. He defends his friends, but sometimes messes with them a bit too far. He tries his best to lead well but sometimes is oblivious. He is very determined and can get riled up easily. History Saga 1 Alec helped Matthew and Matthew Underwood with their campaign. He met Noah Diamond with the rest of the coolcrew on one of their campaigns. He was a bit put off by how obsessed she was with Will. He was planning on going to FabiCon, but Fabian forgot his coffee mug. He was deeply saddened by the losses caused by the bombing. Alec gladly volunteers and fights well in the war. He's a bit disappointed that he wasn't called an Ultimate Soldier, although Loli Vampire, Gilgamesh, and Fabian Rodge were. Never the less, he is sad that Fabian Rodge passed. He helps write the Treaty of Edrack with the rest of the coolcrew. Saga 1.5 Alec joins the cjrgang with Coulter. Although no success in America, they do great in Canada and he becomes Coulter's deputy minister. He advises Coulter to form an alliance with the coolcrew when ISG starts to rise. He and Coulter help the coolcrew get through Canada to go straight to the white house. He helps force Grayson to resign. Thankfully, Kanye and Loli Vampire could stop Dotinga's reign of ISG, and Alec leaves the cjrgang. Saga 2 Alec's back in the coolcrew and is there to stay. He and the rest of the coolcrew quickly see Dark Sonic as a threat. When Tyler tells the coolcrew of Dark Sonic's space base, he quickly volunteers to go to the base and fight him. With funding from allies, Alec, Evan, Will, Fabian, Matthew, and Daniel fly in a FabiRocket to the space base. With help from the FabiBots, they get to Dark SouljaSans. After a heated battle in the judgement hall, Dark SouljaSans gets turned to dust. They then go to the reactor, and encounter Diamond Desmond. Not sure about the morals, Alec doesn't really give a zuck and helps fight them. Diamond Desmond gets blasted into the reactor and this causes the base to start falling. They run off, but are stopped by Dark Starbino. After a tough fight, Dark Starbino goes down with the base. Dark Sonic tries to create a mech, but it shuts down. He turns into his ultimate form with stardust, becoming ULTIMATE DARK SONIC. He splits into five weak clones, and when alec fights a clone, the clone becomes two old friends, Porter, and Mr. Piggy, who he used to be on a show with. After a somewhat nostalgic battle, Alec is victorious. When he gets out of the portal, Evan, Will, Matthew, and Fabian have also defeated the clones. ULTIMATE DARK SONIC reforms and threatens to destroy the entire universe. With the power from their hearts, the five have magical girl transformations, and create one rainbow sword. They slash at Dark Sonic and he flies into the sun. At the same time, Daniel shuts off Dark Sonic's sun sapping machine. They quickly head onto the FabiRocket and head home. Jim Jones sends the base flying away from Earth. The coolcrew celebrates, but also remembers Sans, Soulja Boy, and Childish Gambino. Saga 3 The coolcrew has split up. Alec is now the owner of a new hotel chain, AlecHotels. The business is having a pretty good start. He talks with the coolcrew members on a group chat. Matthew's account gets hacked by Ernesto. And quickly after, Alec gets kidnapped by Jeff. He gets locked up on a moon base. Alec tries to communicate with the coolcrew, and communicates enough about his situation before Jeff takes his phone. A hacker hacks Alec's account and accidentally reveals his location, and then Kaelana flies on a FabiRocket to rescue Alec. He sees Kaelana and Jeff battle it out. Kaelana succeeds, and quickly frees Alec. When Alec flies home, he didn't realize that something was in his pocket. It was Well. When Alec gets back, the coolcrew has already defeated Gru, who threatened to shrink the moon. The coolcrew catches him up on what happened with Vanessa. Saga 4 Alec is devastated by the 4/20 Massacre. The coolcrew meets up and realizes they have to fight back, but not open enough to be caught. They send Tyler as a spy to get enough intel to start a coup. They have to deal with Gang Weed's cruel rule, and are viewed as gamers so they're allowed to play video games, and not much else. When Tyler gets enough intel with the help of Matthias, the coolcrew starts their CoolCoup. Alec takes the white house head on with Evan, Matthias, Fabian, and Kaelana. They sneak through white house buses and start the attack. Alec has an intense battle with Vintage Joker, who is the most powerful of the three. The other jokers start to feel overwhelmed, and reform into Jacques. The five battle Jacques in an intense fight. They defeat Jacques, but out of nowhere he locks the room and threatens to blow himself up. Matthias quickly sacrifices himself for the others unexpectedly. At the same time, Jerry is launched into that room and gets hit by the explosion as well. Alec is thankful for Matthias. Alec then helps form the new coolcrew government and becomes the president. With Fabian, he tries to experiment on Gamer Sans to make Sans once again. Saga 5 Alec is president, but he doesn't realize that most of the work is being done by Alek, a look alike of him. He meets Zorgus Brongus and he becomes good friends with the coolcrew. When Alec finds out that Evan, Will, Mattwo, and Zorgus Brongus have been abducted, he is shocked and knows he has to act. Alec goes with Fabian, Kaelana, Coulter, Daniel, and Tyler on a FabiShuttle to rescue the four. Their trip is going well until Boba Fett shoots down their FabiShuttle. They land on the Dark Sonic space base, and battle against Boba Fett and Diamond Desmond. After Boba Fett gets blasted into space and Diamond Desmond surrenders, Childish Starbino welcomes the coolcrew. Alec sees the Dark SouljaSans dust and collects it. Childish Starbino makes a Stardust Sparkler, a ship that can take them to Ultimatato. When they arrive, Will, Evan, Coulter, and Zorgus Brongus, and participating in an alien revolution. They quickly fight along with them, and fight off the alien troops while they deal with the Kakegb brothers. Alec participates in the Zorgan Independence Feast and later gets flown home thanks to Childish Starbino. Category:Coolcrew Members Category:Characters Category:Dimension: E21